Snow Day
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: A little present I whipped up for InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever's birthday. Happy birthday pet!   Harry and Draco have been going out for a while now, is Harry ready to move to the enxt step? Heavy T but no M, sorry  . ;  Neko-ish Harry! Beware the FLUFF & OCC


**Snow day-**

"Look Draco!" the infamous Harry Potter literally _squealed_. His sleek black cat ears flicked back and forth trying to catch sound of his beloved along with his human ones that were straining as his black puffy tail curled around his abdomen like a belt.

"Attack!" screamed a nearby Ron and Seamus as they chucked snow at Harry's back. Harry yowled and spun around to counterattack. As he did he started when two strong lean arms came around him and plucked him right off the ground. Ron and Seamus ran for it as Harry chucked the snow balls right at their heads, obviously not one to miss an opportunity.

"Draco!" Harry laughed and squirmed trying to get free, but his oh-so-wondrous boyfriend had other ideas as they rose up higher and higher above the snowy Hogwarts grounds on Draco's broomstick.

"Hush love," Draco said to the now pouting…no not pouting because Harry Potter would _never_ pout...FROWNING seventeen year old facing him on his broom.

"Drakey, I wanted you to see it," Harry grumbled, "you are so impulsive."

Draco nuzzled his captive on just behind his kitty ear. "I saw it love, it's a beautiful snow kitten."

"Snow _angel_, Draco. I am. NOT. a. kitten!" Harry insisted valiantly while trying desperately not to purr.

"Of course love, snow _angel_," Draco laughed indulgently. "As soon as angels have cat ears and bottlebrush tails." Harry did the mature thing of course, and stuck out his tongue.

So naturally Draco did the perverted thing and nipped it. Harry gave a mewl as he was drawn into a deep kiss, his mind was taken by it as Draco's tongue licked and scavenged around his mouth for any unclaimed space, so taken he forgot to wonder why they weren't flying anymore.

So the shock of opening his eyes and seeing the quidditch pitch around them was more than it should have been.

"Draco…what are we doing here?" Harry asked, he was again surprised when he felt a thick, heating-charm warmed quilt under him, the walls of the pitch surprisingly held off the chilly January wind pretty well. Harry knelt next to the laid out form of his boyfriend.

"Just some _us_ time love. They won't miss us in that snowball blitz they've got going on, yeah?" Draco chuckled. He held open his arms for Harry to lay in. harry did with a questioning look on his face. "You know I would _never_ force you love. Your ears are yours until you're ready." Draco assured. He knew the past mistakes he'd made, he knew Harry felt very strongly about giving up his ears to _just anyone_. He also knew he loved the Gryffindor, from the scar to the toes, every inch of him. Draco would prove that to Harry one day, all of their bickering and fighting was behind them and as they grew up Draco learnt how much he felt for Potter. Harry too came to realize how much he loved Draco. How he was really the first connection he'd made in the magical world, how no matter how the path had gone, Draco had always been his constant, even when being a negative. Draco was there even when Hermione and Ron weren't.

"Who…did you lose yours too Draco?" harry asked, then saw Draco's surprise and looked away while he blathered, "N-Never mind…stu-stupid question. Just forget it."

Draco smiled and small and honest smile before pressing a soft kiss on Harry's nose with a quick nip as an aftertaste.

"I don't mind love, really," Draco assured, he sat harry up and the brunette conjured them some cushions too lean against. Draco whispered a warming charm on them as well before adding, "You've just never shown any interest in my sex-life prior to us, before now."

"W-well…I was just curious. You came back fourth year and they were just gone. But so did a lot of people…even Ron and Hermione lost them in fifth year. Most of everybody has…except for me, Dean, the Patels, Theo Nott, and Neville. Everyone except like all of Hufflepuff and me and the others have lost them…I mean…if they're…ya' know above about sixth year…" Harry trailed off and started pawing at his tail. Draco touched his hands with a gentle tap.

"You've always done that when you're nervous, Harry," Draco reminded him. Draco just looked up at the sky before sighing.

"You don't have'ta answer Drake," Harry reiterated.

"To you…yes I do," Draco said seriously. "It's been a long standing tradition in the Black family that when a wizard comes of age he's to lose his ears on his fourteenth birthday, and you know after third year I went home as soon as exams were over because my mother was insistent I…you know…lose them. So me and-"

"Oh great Merlin you didn't do it with Pansy Parkinson did you?" Harry yelped. Draco shot him a look.

"_No_," Draco snapped. Then he rubbed Harry's ears in an 'I-forgive-you' way for that appalling idea. "Even my mother has more class than that. I lost my ears to Theo Nott's older sister, Morgan. She was eighteen at the time and she'd already lost hers so it seemed like an ok idea at the time. I mean, I regretted not holding out and not waiting…but it was my mother, Harry."

"I get it," Harry assured. He nestled up to Draco's chest. He had hated that he'd been stuck at 5'6" while Draco had climbed to, in Harry's view, a gigantic spectacular 6'0" but now he rather enjoyed nuzzling under Draco's chin, well when the older boy didn't bonk him in the head with the pointy thing. "Thanks for telling me."

"No problems," Draco said, "Happy seven month anniversary by the way." Draco kissed Harry sweetly, licking at the plump lips for entry. Harry granted it and soon found his tail wrapping around Draco's leg and his hands carded in the blonde's platinum locks. Draco laid Harry back against the cushion while caressing his chest with one hand and cupping his pale cheek with the other. They slowly kissed and sucked and felt each other.

"Draco…I-I want to give them to you…today," Harry insisted breathlessly once they broke apart. Draco's storm cloud gray eyes widened considerably. "I really do…because I-I love you a lot, I trust you." Harry took Draco's hand in his and shakily brought it down the pulsing erection that pressed upward between the neko wizard's legs, contained by the zipper of his jeans. "Please. Will you take them?"

Draco looked down at his panting, sweet boyfriend and sealed their lips gently before nodding and caressing the bulge. Harry moaned at the sensation and Draco said, "Yes. Of course Harry. I love you."

-x-

**Written for my lovely friend _InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever_-chan on her birthday. Sorry its late! I hope you have had a wonderful birthday! And I hope this makes it a little bit brighter ^.^ -birthday glomp-**

**~Ley**

**(I disclaim the HP world setting, characters, and all else from J.K Rowling's world. I do not own them and they are not mine. The Neko ears ARE from the Loveless idea, also that idea is NOT mine, please forgive any mistakes, this was written in the middle of the night but I wanted to make it in time...sighs...didn't but I was close ;) please R&R)**


End file.
